Vllad Buscan The Hunter of Vampires
by The Lord of All Chaos
Summary: Vlad Buscan is the son of a Romanian holy man. During a storm a vampire kills his parents. Every since, he has dedicated his life to erasing the filth of their kind from the globe. Then one day he meets Elisa and Claudia Marcell, sisters who also lost their parents to a vampire. But the Marcell sisters offer more than empathy to Vlad. They offer a chance for revenge...


**Vlad Buscan the Hunter of Vampires**

**Prologue **

_Word of warning, there is Romanian speech in this fan fiction. A LOT of Romanian speech. At the end of each chapter I'll write up the translations okay? _

Vlad awoke with a start in his bed. The wind made the walls of his room creak, its howling power making the windows rattle in their frames. Lightning flashed in from outside followed almost instantly by booming thunder. Vlad gave a small yelp and pulled his blankets to his chin. A natural response for a young boy seven years old, who had awoken, confused in the middle of the night with a thunderstorm almost literally overhead. He looked around for his teddy bear.

Seeing the small stuffed and fluffy creature at the foot of his bed he reached for it and pulled it close to his chest. He sniffled, on the verge of tears, wanting desperately to call out for his mother or his father.

"Mamă?" he cried timidly. "Tată?"

There was no response from either parent. Vlad gulped, looking panicked around his dark bedroom. A flash of lightning and a boom of thunder caused him to look terrified at the window. For a moment, Vlad thought he saw a hand pressed against the glass of his window.

"Mamă!" Vlad cried. "Tată!"

Still there was no response. Vlad was now starting to feel worse than panic. He was starting to feel terrified. He looked worriedly around his bedroom. His eyes alighted on the corner, then passed it. Vlad froze and returned his gaze to the corner. In the dark light of his bedroom, it was almost like there was a figure leaning against his wardrobe and wall.

A flash of lightning illuminated the room. The leering face of the man leapt out at Vlad. A horrifically beautiful face with pale skin and blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. His mouth was filled with pearly white, blood stained teeth and in a moment of blind horror Vlad saw the fangs in the monsters jaws.

A vampire. A vampire was in Vlad's bedroom. Vlad froze for a moment, before he opened his mouth and screamed.

"Mamă! Tată!" he shrieked. "Ajutor! Vampire!"

The vampire growled before walking swiftly towards Vlad, hands outstretched, ready to close tightly around Vlad's throat. There was shouting form out on the landing as the light was turned on and Vlad's father and mother burst into the bedroom, Vlad's mother clutching a cross and his father grasping a stake in one hand and a bottle of holy water from the other.

"A lua spate de la afară fiu!" snapped Vlad's mother, thrusting the cross at the vampire. The looked up at the wooden cross and recoiled in surprise and horror.

"Vlad," his father said softly. "Vino aici."

Vlad nodded quickly and scrambled out of bed and clung to his father's leg. His father stroked Vlad's hair affectionately with the back of his hand, his eyes never leaving the vampire's face.

"Ĭntoarcere la spre iad tu întuneric a crea!" Vlad's father cried, lunging forward, stake in hand, ready to plunge the weapon through the vampire's heart. The vampire shrieked with inhuman furry and grabbed the wooden instrument, wrenching it from the other man's hand.

"Tu challenge eu human?" the vampire purred, before lashing out and knocking the cross from Vlad's mother's grasp. "Compact la spre tu I sînt un Dumnezeu!"

"Tu eşti un unholy diavol!" Vlad's father retaliated. "Tu dare compact tu însuţi la spre God's graţie?"

With these words, Vlad's father uncorked the bottle of holy water and threw the contents all over the vampire. The vampire shrieked with pain and lunged at Vlad's father, gripping the other man by the neck, and sinking his teeth into the flesh.

"Tată!" screamed Vlad as his father screamed in pain. A moment later the screaming stopped. The vampire retracted his mouth and let the body drop to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Dulciuri, gorgeous sînge," the vampire muttered before turning to Vlad's mother.

"Vlad," she whispered. "A alerga!

The vampire lunged and knocked Vlad off of feet before he could move, before sinking his teeth into the neck of Vlad's mother. Vlad, still a little unsure of his feet, looked up in time to see his mother drop to the ground too, drained of blood and, by extension, life.

"Una mai mult," the vampire murmured, turning to Vlad. Vlad crawled back, looking for something to use anything. Then he saw the stake his father had dropped.

"Oh a face pe plac la a face deget mic băiat," the vampire chuckled, following Vlad's gaze. "A vedea ce fericit."

Vlad scowled and lunged for the stake faster than the vampire knew what he was doing. Vlad gripped the stake as the vampire jumped at him. Vlad rolled out of the way and plunged the stake straight through the vampire's back.

"Zar a muri!" Vlad screamed as the vampire writhed beneath him, screeching in pain, crumbling to dust before Vlad's eyes. Vlad forgot how long it was until the vampire had become nothing but a pile of dust on the floor. After a while he found himself curled up between his dead parents, sobbing into his arms.

_Mamă – Mother_

_Tată – Father_

_Ajutor – Help_

_A lua spate de la afară fiu – Get back from our son_

_Vino aici – Come here_

_Ĭntoarcere la spre iad tu întuneric a crea – Return to hell you dark creature_

_Tu challenge eu human – You challenge me human_

_Compact la spre tu I sînt un Dumnezeu – Compared to you, I am a God_

_Tu eşti un unholy diavol – You are an unholy fiend_

_Tu dare compact tu însuţi la spre God's graţie – You dare compare yourself to God's Grace_

_Dulciuri, gorgeous sînge – Sweet gorgeous blood_

_A alerga – Run_

_Una mai mult – One more_

_Oh a face pe plac la a face deget mic băiat – Oh please do little boy_

_A vedea ce fericit – See what happens_

_Zar a muri – Die, die _


End file.
